


Feverish

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel drinks something he shouldn't have and gives Jack a shock - not one he wants to recover from, but there is yet another shock in store.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Jack called to Daniel for the third time, by now he was getting angry. He’d told Daniel to break for dinner an hour ago and Daniel had cajoled another thirty minutes out of him, but enough was enough. Fraiser would have his hide if she discovered that Daniel hadn’t eaten every single meal on this four day mission. 

She had taken him to task, asking the colonel if it was normal procedure for him to allow members of his team to become ill. He’d been taken aback when Janet told him just how much weight Daniel had lost though she relented a little, both of them knew Daniel well enough to understand how clever he was at hiding things in his life that he didn’t want others to know. She still threatened Jack though, that if he did not find a way of controlling Daniel she might have to declare him unfit for gate travel until the younger man got himself sorted out. 

That was the last thing Jack wanted, whatever was bugging Daniel; the fact that there was something wasn’t a surprise to Jack, he’d known that for a while. He also knew that taking Daniel away from SG1, which to all intents and purposes was the only family he had, would hinder not help whatever problem he was hiding.

This was the third day of the mission and it had not been easy. Daniel seemed distracted and irritable and getting him to eat and sleep was an uphill task, but Jack didn't want to threaten him with the Doc and her infirmary knowing that more than likely the archaeologist would only dig his heels in deeper. 

Instead Jack resorted to the big guns -- Teal'c. 

The Jaffa was the last resort to get Daniel in for dinner. Daniel could sweet talk Carter if he put his mind to it; well perhaps sweet talk wasn't exactly the way to describe it. More of the trembling lip and the puppy dog eyes. Jack, he would simply argue with and then ignore whereas Teal'c would stand right over him, saying nothing and in a remarkably short time a grumbling Daniel would get to his feet, return to the camp fire and eat his food with a bad grace. Jack didn't care as long as he ate something. Daniel would then retire to his -- their --- tent and proceed to work on his notes or write in his journal.

The last couple of nights, as soon as Jack had entered their tent, Daniel would turn his back, strip down to his boxers and tee and then get into his sleeping bag. Jack would say goodnight and Daniel would mumble something.

Jack wasn't sure what was going on with Daniel. There wasn't anything specific they had argued about recently, at least nothing out of the ordinary run of their bickering. Certainly nothing to warrant this odd cold shoulder he was turning to Jack from time to time. Jack had noticed it was more prevalent when they were in the tent, as if his close proximity annoyed Daniel, yet they had shared a tent for years. Why now? Had Jack inadvertently done something? He couldn't remember a damn thing. 

Well it was almost dinner time now and they had only one more day. This time Jack couldn't turn to either Carter or Teal'c to persuade Daniel to eat. They were down in the valley getting some special samples that the major wanted to collect and it had taken longer than expected so it would be a few hours yet before they were back. It was even possible they would decide to camp in the valley. There was no one else on the barren rock of a planet and there didn't seem much point climbing up the hill in the failing light. He really ought to suggest they stay down there until the morning. He would just get Daniel to come to dinner first using his inimitable charm.

Yeah, sure!

As Jack topped the rise to the dig site Daniel was working on, he was surprised to find that the archaeologist was not still lying flat out and working in the fading light. Instead he was sitting, leaning back against one of the low broken walls, head tipped back looking almost as if he was dozing but Jack could hear the soft sound of singing. Jack’s alarm bells began to ring. 

“Daniel?” he called again as he approached. 

The singing died away as Daniel's eyes opened slowly and he smiled lazily, “Jack,” he said, his voice a little slurred.

“Are you all right?” Jack frowned.

“Fine, better than fine ...feel …good," he said, eyes sparkling.

Jack noticed the water bottle in Daniel’s hand. “What’re you drinking, Daniel?” He couldn’t believe that Daniel would have alcohol of any kind in his canteen, yet why else would he behave like this. The whole scenario didn’t make any sense.

“Water, Jack, nice …fresh water.”

“Where did you get the nice fresh water?” he asked, his alarm bells ringing full tilt now.

“From the spring …there,” he waved his hand casually over to the left. “It’s okay, I put in the sterils, sertsl…” he trailed off in a fit of giggles.

Jack didn’t know what to make of this. Daniel was acting intoxicated yet he claimed he’d only drunk water. Sam had tested the water in the stream below and said it was fine. She'd put in the usual sterilisation tablets in their canteens and they’d been drinking it all day with no ill effects at all. Certainly nothing like this. Daniel said he’d used the sterilisation tablets too. All Jack could think of was that this spring Daniel used must be from a different water source. Damn what’d Daniel gone and got himself into this time?

“Carter, come in,” Jack said into his radio.

“Yes sir,” she answered immediately.

“Got a problem here. Daniel has taken a drink of some water from a local spring and is acting …off. Says he sterilised it first though.”

“Acting off how exactly, sir?”

Just then Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Daniel had moved up very quietly behind him. He was smiling at Jack. Absently Jack smiled back and then returned to his conversation with Carter.

“Intoxicated. How soon till you get back here?” He was hoping now his assumptions of only a short while back were erroneous and they could get back sooner than he'd estimated. 

“Who’s intox…cade..?” Daniel asked, leaning so close that his breath ghosted over Jack’s ear.

Jack waved him off while continuing to converse with Carter. 

“At least three hours, sir and that’s if we don’t pack up first.”

Damn he was right! Three hours! Jack thought for a moment, “Okay, look you two are about as close to the Gate as you are to us and by the time you get here it will be dark and no way could we climb down the cliff at night. I don’t want to try and bring him down to the valley in the condition he is in now, not sure I could handle him on my own. It might not be anything serious, I know but with Daniel’s track record...” he sighed with resignation.

“What track? Who’s running?” Daniel muttered glancing around. Jack grabbed hold of his arm on the off chance that he might wander off.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jack said softly.

"What do you want to do?" Daniel asked gazing dreamily at Jack, who was distracted as Carter was still taking.

“...besides which, sir, assuming he has something in his system then the exertion of such a trip could make things worse.”

“Right, you two go back and get help.”

“It will most likely be morning before we can return with medical assistance O’Neill,” Teal’c replied this time.

“I know but we don’t have much choice. I’ll get him back to camp; see if I can get him to sleep.”

“Very well, we will attempt to hurry and provide assistance,” Teal’c replied.

"Who needs assis ...siss...help?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack turned Daniel to face him. “I was talking about you, Daniel. The water is making you act weird, odd even. I think I should get you back to the camp while Carter and Teal’c get help. “

“I’m fine. Odd? I’m not odd am I, Jack?”

“You’re always odd, Daniel but this is different. It’s okay, you’ll be fine.” Jack smiled a little at his unintentional use of Daniel’s favourite word to describe his condition. 

He slipped an arm around Daniel’s waist prepared to help him down the slippery incline to the camp below and, to his surprise Daniel put his arm around Jack’s waist and leaned against him, dropping his head onto Jack’s shoulder.

“Er, Daniel, I think it’ll be easier for you to walk if you stand up straight and just let me guide you down.”

“Like it this way,” Daniel said softly. “Never get the chance to hold you like this. Only in my dreams.”

Jack was dumbfounded not only by what Daniel said but by the look in his eyes and the smile on his lips. Deciding this was definitely not the time to pursue that train of thought, he concentrated on helping Daniel down the gravel encrusted slope where the slightest misstep could result in a nasty fall.

Eventually Jack got Daniel back to camp and he wondered if some food would help but when he suggested this to the young archaeologist he looked as if he was going to throw up, so Jack decided sleep would be the best course. 

“Come on Daniel, let’s get you to bed.”

“Oooh, thought you’d never ask, Jack,” he said with a salacious grin. 

“Daniel, stop it! This is no time for stupid jokes.”

Daniel’s face fell, “Who said I was joking?” he murmured forlornly.

Jack swallowed, “Come on, you’re really not thinking straight. Just strip down to your underwear and get in the sleeping bag. I’m going to get something to eat then I’ll check on you, okay?”

"Take my clothes off? For you? Easy," Daniel grinned and began to remove his clothes and stunned, Jack just stared at him unable to believe what he was hearing.

However, easy it was not. Unfastening his jacket was a long process and in the end Jack had to help him with the buttons. Pulling Daniel's shirt over his head, Jack quickly told him to leave the tee shirt on and reluctantly Daniel did as he was asked. It seemed he was desperate to please Jack. Next Jack reached out to help unfasten Daniel’s pants but as soon as he touched his waist Daniel began to writhe and giggle. 

Jack was feeling distinctly uncomfortable with this out of control Daniel, so different from his usual quiet staid self; this friend who was making declarations that Jack knew he would never say, whether or not he meant them, if he was in control of his actions. Jack swallowed his feelings of awkwardness and ignored Daniel’s behaviour, just concentrating on getting him out of the heavy BDU pants and into his sleeping bag.

As he shoved a squirming Daniel inside and attempted to zip it up, the younger man was doing his best to grab Jack and pull him down, muttering something in a language Jack did not recognise. The soft voice and longing looks gave Jack enough ideas as to the kind of things Daniel might be saying and he simply didn't know how to react to this Daniel. For the first time he was really seeing Daniel as a sexual being and he was floored by the revelation.

“No, Daniel, go to sleep now, I’ll be in later. I need something to eat and drink. If you want anything just call but please try and sleep.” 

"You'll be back soon?" Daniel asked in a despondent voice.

"Yes, soon," Jack agreed and before he could straighten up Daniel leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Jack was so surprised he gasped and Daniel thrust his tongue inside the older man's mouth. Jack pulled back and carefully disentangled himself from Daniel's groping fingers. "Behave, Daniel!" he snapped half-heartedly, "Lie down now!"

Reluctantly Daniel released Jack and snuggled down inside his sleeping bag muttering to himself. 

Jack made his escape quickly. He plopped down by the fire, all thought of food and drink banished from his mind in a swirl of thoughts he’d never expected to have about Daniel, his best friend. Oh God, how the hell do I cope with this?

The look in Daniel's eyes, the hands sliding over his body as he tried to help his friend undress, the soft voice caressing him with words he didn't need to understand; last but not least that kiss. Swift it may have been, but it sent shivers down his spine just the same. All of it making his blood course faster through his veins till he could hear it pounding through his ears. He closed his eyes against the visions but it was useless, all he could see was the look in Daniel's eyes, the passion, the desire -- and he wanted to see it again.

About an hour later, Jack had finally eaten something, having to force it down because he knew he was going to need all his strength, both mental and physical to deal with Daniel in this state. He had come to the conclusion that Daniel must seriously feel some of this stuff for him, even if it was only subconsciously and he was both touched and scared. Touched that someone as wonderful as Daniel could consider him worthy of such feelings, scared that Daniel might want something from him, something he didn’t think he could give, didn't know if he was capable of giving -- or was that worthy. Not because he didn’t want Daniel to think …to feel about him like that but precisely because he did. 

The idea that Daniel would want him was totally overwhelming -- that was until Jack realised that he wanted Daniel too. 

He realised in that life-altering moment that he had been lying to himself when he thought of Daniel as his best friend -- no, not lying because that was still true. No, it was self-deception because he had never admitted, never accepted that it was so much more. He'd never had the kind of connection he had with Daniel with anyone else in his life, not even his wife. He had always had to keep Sarah at a distance; his career had demanded it and he had dutifully kept his life divided and he was ashamed to admit he had done so with very little regret. With Daniel his life was whole, with Daniel he was whole.

Now, looking back on the last few years sharing his life with Daniel, he realised how much he had allowed to slip by, not least the opportunity to share himself with the most remarkable man he had ever met. Not that they hadn’t spent a lot of time together because, of course, they had but Jack realised now that he had always kept that last little wall around himself, keeping Daniel just beyond. 

Perhaps subconsciously he had always known how much Daniel could mean to him if ever he allowed him to breach that wall, maybe he was just a coward knowing how many problems they would have to face if ever they became that close. Well that wall had been torn down and he hadn’t even done it himself, it had been well and truly attacked and breached by a defenceless, honest man. In his own way Daniel had needed his defences torn down too, to allow himself to confess his true feelings.

That was when Jack remembered that Daniel hadn’t knowingly confessed his feelings; he had been influenced to lower his barriers by outside forces. Would he ever have told Jack otherwise? How would he feel when he was better? God, would he even remember? And if not, what do I do? What can I do?

Could he let things go back the way they were? Except things wouldn’t be the way they were though would they, because Jack would know. And how would he carry on as if everything were status quo when his whole world had changed?

Jack finally decided he had to brave their tent. He’d heard Daniel calling to him a few minutes earlier. Perhaps suggesting he was calling to him was misleading, Daniel was crying out but it was in a language Jack didn’t know and he thought …guessed the words sounded disjointed. He thought maybe Daniel was dreaming. When the call wasn’t repeated he stayed to finish his coffee. Now he put the fire out and with a sigh made his way to the tent.

Ducking inside he saw that Daniel was asleep, a disturbed sleep to be sure but at least he wasn’t making compromising overtures to Jack. Stripping down to his own tee and boxers Jack slipped inside his own sleeping bag and lay for while just watching Daniel sleep, tossing and turning until virtually he worked himself out of the sleeping bag, muttering occasionally. 

Noting, after a while, that Daniel was perspiring profusely Jack got up and soaked his bandana in cool water and knelt beside Daniel to wipe his face and neck down before laying the cotton fabric on Daniel’s forehead.

Suddenly Daniel’s eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to grab Jack’s wrist as it still hovered over his head. Daniel’s eyes never left Jack’s and the fire that danced deep inside those eyes took Jack’s breath away. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Daniel drew Jack’s hand down to his mouth and kissed the palm, his tongue snaking out to lick a path across the hand to Jack’s middle finger, licking along the side to the tip before sucking the finger deep inside. Daniel took one finger after another, sucking each inside his mouth and Jack was so mesmerised he didn't move. Damn, he was going down on them!

Jack was rigid and not just in his posture. Jack leaned closer desperate to kiss those luscious lips once again, this time properly and by choice. As he got nearer the scent of Daniel assailed his nostrils and he wanted to taste him. He closed his eyes revelling in the feelings assaulting his senses, even as he recognised that he should pull away but the sensations flooding his body were intoxicating.

The very word snapped his eyes open. Oh God, what am I doing? This isn't Daniel; he'd never behave like this!

“No, Daniel!” Jack declared hoarsely, pushing Daniel back down before backing off. “You’re not yourself, you’ve been infected. Remember? Carter and Teal’c have gone for help. Try and sleep now, they’ll be here in the morning.”

“But…I…but…I want ...”

“No, Daniel, no. You don't know what you want just now but it’ll be all right, just go to sleep,” Jack said gently.

With a last longing look at Jack, Daniel snuggled back down into his sleeping bag and obediently closed his eyes. 

With a sigh of relief Jack got back into his own bag, turning to watch the younger man, grateful that he seemed to be quickly falling asleep again. Chaotic thoughts chased one another across Jack’s mind for quite a time before he finally succumbed to sleep.

~~~~~

In the morning Daniel was still sleeping while Jack made coffee. Jack knew that it would take a little time to organise the return trip with Fraiser, or whoever was available but it shouldn’t be too much longer before his team mates arrived back with help. 

Almost as if someone had heard him, his radio crackled and Teal’c’s voice filled the quiet air. “O’Neill, we should be with you within the hour. Dr. Fraiser and her medical team accompany us.”

“Thanks, Teal’c. He’s still asleep at the moment.”

“How was he last night?” Fraiser’s voice sounded thin and reedy through the radio.

“I assume they told you how he seemed …intoxicated. I couldn’t get him to eat, so the next best thing seemed to get him to bed. He was very restless at first but he’s been sleeping for a few hours now.”

“Very well. We'll be there as soon as we can.” She signed off.

Jack hoped the sleep had helped Daniel recover a little but he didn’t hold out too much hope. The odds were that he would need time under Fraiser’s tender care in the infirmary. 

So it came as a complete surprise when he heard his friend’s voice, “That coffee I can smell?”

He swung round to see Daniel’s head sticking out of the tent, hair stuck up in all directions, as he yawned. 

“Don’t know why but my mouth tastes like day old socks," Daniel said in a perfectly normal voice. "That's a stupid saying, isn’t it? I mean who the hell knows what day old socks taste like?” 

He scrambled out of the tent, wearing his BDU pants and his black tee and made a bee line for the coffee pot and poured himself one.

“I feel very stiff too and you know it’s odd but I don’t remember going to bed last night.”

“You feel all right this morning?” Jack asked quietly, not sure how to take this.

Daniel frowned at him, “Well other than what I just said I…” he hesitated as if it just occurred to him that something was wrong. “Jack?” he asked, his voice concerned.

“You were …ill last night. Some tainted water you drank. Fraiser should be here in a while.”

“Fraiser? You sent for Janet? What was …why don’t I remember?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Jack asked, taken aback at the ache inside.

Daniel frowned and gave Jack a confused look.

“What is the last thing you do remember?”

“You’d just left after giving me another half-hour before I had to come back to camp to eat,” he frowned and dropped his head as he thought back. “I unearthed another block and I was coughing because I’d swallowed some dust. I reached for a drink of water.” His head shot up as he remembered. “I had none left and I didn’t want to waste any more time. I knew about the spring so I hurried over, filled my canteen from it. I know I dropped a sterilisation tablet in there though.” 

“Yeah, you said that you did but it doesn’t seem to have helped. I came back for you when an hour had passed and you still hadn’t returned. I found you slumped on the ground already showing signs of ...illness.”

Jack was relieved when Daniel didn’t ask for details of his ‘illness’.

“I was ill enough that you sent for the Doc?” he asked again in a quiet voice.

“Yeah,” Jack replied in a like tone. “They’ll be here soon.”

“But I feel fine now, really.”

“Good but that won’t stop the Doc wanting to give you a once over.”

“No, damnit,” Daniel grumbled.

Voices drifted up the cliff and they knew the others were there. Daniel poured himself another coffee while Jack went to where the path topped the cliff edge. Carter was leading the way with Fraiser and her two corpsmen behind with Teal’c covering their six. Fraiser was muttering, probably about the climb as she wasn’t used to being out in the field that often.

“Colonel,” Fraiser said as she saw him waiting. “How is Daniel?”

“Daniel is fine,” interposed the archaeologist before Jack could speak.

“Daniel?” Carter sounded surprised.

"Hi, Sam," Daniel said calmly, lifting his coffee mug at her in salute.

"You feel all right, Daniel?" Dr. Fraiser asked, pushing past everyone to get to her patient. She reached for his wrist to take his pulse.

"Fine, Janet. Perfectly normal. In fact ... I feel good, as if I had a really good night's sleep."

"Well, that alone's gotta tell you something's not right," Jack commented.

"Jack?" Daniel queried frowning.

"Look," Janet intervened, "let's just get you back to the SGC and run some tests."

"Tests? What for?" Daniel was not only puzzled but decidedly nervous.

"Carter," Jack spoke up. "Go get a sample of the water from that spring."

"Sir," Carter acknowledged and taking her sample case she moved to the small spring across the dig site and proceeded to fill a couple of bottles with the water. 

The spring was certainly fast running and the water looked remarkably clear. 

Daniel could still be heard complaining that he was fine and didn't need any tests as they made their way back to the Stargate and the SGC, arriving there mid-afternoon -- which was one of the perils of gate travel. You rarely arrived at the destination anything remotely like the time of the day you left.

~~~~

Twenty four hours later Dr. Fraiser finally had to agree with Daniel's assessment that he was fine. Every test she performed was perfectly normal and she had no reason to keep him in the infirmary any longer. 

Besides her own medical tests on Daniel, the water from the spring had been subjected to a variety of tests and it too was reported as normal, simple water. Some of its constituents were in different ratios than the water the others had drunk from the stream near the camp but then again that was different from water found on Earth, but both samples had been perfectly safe. 

As they had all only eaten MRE's there was nothing else that could have been responsible other than the water. 

It appeared whatever had affected Daniel -- and the colonel was adamant that Daniel had seemed intoxicated though his behaviour had been neither violent nor even obstructive -- had worn off during the night and had left no trace in his system. Daniel didn't even remember anything about that night. Presumably it had been something -- an organism probably -- that had dissipated in his system; puzzling but as SG1 discovered every day, so many things in the universe were. 

Doc Fraiser would have liked another twelve hours of observation but as Daniel was adamant he was perfectly all right and she couldn't argue that he wasn't, the archaeologist insisted on going home to get some real rest. 

Apparently using the word 'resting' in the infirmary while she carried out innumerable tests was totally misleading. Daniel claimed he had been jabbed, prodded, pushed, pulled, wired, scanned and tested with every damned conceivable machine in the SGC. Now he just wanted to go home and lie in a bed and be left totally in peace.

He seemed to want to get away from the infirmary, said he needed peace and quiet. She thought he said to think but when she questioned that he told her she must have heard wrong because he'd said all he wanted to do was to go home to sleep and he seemed relieved when she finally agreed he could go and sleep in his own bed but he was to report to her first thing in the morning.

"No more tests, though," he said adamantly.

"I'll just need to take some blood," she replied gently.

"Damn, do I have any left?"

"Very funny, now go home or I'll have Adams put you back to bed."

"I'm going, see this is me leaving." Damn, I'm channelling Jack again.

~~~~

Jack had been into the infirmary only once during the day to see Daniel but as the younger man was irritable about having tests that he didn't think were necessary, Jack didn't stay once he saw that 'pissy' Daniel was back in command. He smiled to himself; he'd never admit it to Daniel but he loved it when he was like this. 

As he walked out, Jack frowned at his own choice of words. Loved it? He was still somewhat freaked by what Daniel had said and done last night, under the influence or not, it had been Daniel. He shook his head; he couldn't afford to think about this here and anyway he was due to give a lecture to some new recruits and for that he needed a clear head.

He had intended to visit the infirmary again after his lecture but instead he was called into Hammond's office to discuss the replacements needed for SG9 and the new line up for SG14 and by the time he went to the infirmary to see if Daniel had eaten dinner yet, it was to find that Janet had just allowed him to go home.

Jack retreated to his office and picked up his phone to call Daniel. He planned to suggest bringing round some Pizza or Chinese take-out and ...talk. He replaced the hand set and sat staring at it. What was he thinking? Talk, talk about what? The fact that Daniel had thrown longing looks his way; that he'd said things that were hard to interpret as anything but suggestive, that the young man had actually gone down on Jack's fingers and it had been so damn hot that it had made him hard? Admit that he had been intrigued by the looks, the suggestions and that he had been totally turned on when Daniel sucked his fingers; that in turn he'd wanted to taste Daniel's fingers, kiss Daniel's pouting lips?

He suddenly wondered how the hell he could look into those blue eyes again and not see the desire.

And would he have the same want reflected in his eyes now?

Suddenly he had to get out of the mountain, get away from this bastion of military rules and regulations. He quashed his desire to see Daniel and decided to go home and get drunk instead. NO! No alcohol, he didn't think he could ever get drunk again.

Go home, eat something, watch some sport on TV. Boxing. Porn! That's it; watch some big breasted woman with a ...tight ass. That's what he wanted to see, long legs, narrow hips and the sweetest ass. Oh god, what am I gonna do?

Daniel didn't even remember and would probably be totally embarrassed if he did. It was clear to Jack that whatever feelings Daniel may have for him, the other man had intended to keep them secret. If he hadn't been ...infected Jack would never have known. He would just have to pretend he'd never heard those words, seen those glances, felt that touch. It would be very hard to push all that down because unwittingly or not, Daniel had opened a door that Jack never even knew existed and now he was finding it very hard to close it again.

~~~~

Jack had been home for a couple of hours and no matter what he did he couldn't settle. The TV couldn't hold his interest; the newspaper was lying on the floor where he'd thrown it. He'd been up on his roof but he nearly threw his telescope over the railing in his frustration. Daniel had opened a can of worms and he didn't know how to deal with the ramifications. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that Daniel wanted him; he could still feel the heat in his blood as he remembered the way Daniel had gone down on his fingers.

He knew he ought to go to bed, he had a meeting early next morning but there was no way he could sleep when he was this wound up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jack, not knowing whether he wanted company or not, irritably opened his door.

Daniel stood there and he looked very nervous. "Jack?" he said.

"Daniel? Come on in," Jack said and leaving Daniel to close the door he headed for his kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Beer?"

"Er, no. A coffee would be nice. Sorry to call so late."

Jack came back carrying a beer to find Daniel standing in the middle of his living room, which seemed odd for a man who treated Jack's place like a second home. "Coffee won't be long. Don't you wanna sit?"

"Yes ...of course." the archaeologist sounded distracted and he sat, but on the very edge of the sofa.

"What's brought you to my door at," Jack looked at his watch, "midnight near as damnit?"

Daniel looked over at him and then quickly dropped his eyes. "I had a ...dream this afternoon in the infirmary. I brushed it off at the time as just disturbed sleep because ...well they hardly left me alone all day."

Jack felt as if there was a heavy weight in his stomach; he was pretty sure where this was leading. "Let me get your coffee," he said getting to his feet and swiftly moving to his kitchen. It was a poor attempt at staving off the inevitable.

Daniel opened his mouth as if to speak then changed his mind and waited for his coffee.

Jack brought it in and placed it on the table on front of his friend and watched as he picked up the cup, his hands shaking almost imperceptibly. Daniel took a sip and then replaced the cup.

He went on, as if he hadn't been interrupted though his eyes kept darting about, as if he couldn't look at Jack. "But I had another dream when I got home and this one was ...oh god! I ...I... It seemed so real and ...I couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than just a dream. I thought about it, went over and over it and it didn't take me long to realise it really wasn't a dream, it was a memory." Slowly Daniel lifted his head and Jack realised the effort it took for Daniel to meet his eyes. "For a moment I couldn't imagine ever facing you again, I was so ashamed of what I had done. I was afraid perhaps I had ...ruined our friendship?"

Jack realised it would do no good to pretend he didn't know what Daniel was talking about, all that would do was make it harder for Daniel who clearly felt the need to address what he had done.

"I wanted to apologise," Daniel was saying, "ask if you could ...do you? Oh god!" his voice broke.

Taking the bull by the horns, Jack said, "Don’t worry, I’m not a homophobe, never have been. Whatever a man or woman does in the privacy of their bedrooms -- or their minds -- is their affair." 

"But this is different. I …I…"

"Would you have said anything, done anything if you hadn’t been …infected?" Jack asked in a deliberately calm voice.

"I don’t think so," Daniel replied softly, unable to meet Jack's eyes.

"Why? I mean, are you saying you knew ...before this but..." his voice faded.

Daniel hesitated for a moment then he slowly raised his head and met Jack's eyes. "I never wanted to risk our friendship and I didn’t know how you’d react. I didn't even know how you ...felt about homosexuality." 

Jack got to his feet and paced for a moment or two before leaning against the mantle and saying, "You were a bit out of it but I don’t think it was just a roll in the hay you were talking about."

"No!" Daniel said very quickly. "I …have….feelings for you. Look, I didn’t come here to rake all that over." He seemed uncomfortable putting into words what he'd said and he'd hardly referred to what he had tried to do. Finally, Daniel stood too and paced in front of the sofa before halting and turning to look at Jack. "I just needed to know if you could live with what I said if I promised never to mention it again. I want us to stay friends; that's far more important to me, can you do that?"

Jack took a step forward, "What if I said I don’t want you to never mention it again? What if I said you mean more to me than even my best friend?"

Daniel stared at his friend, he couldn't be saying what he thought; he couldn't mean that, could he?

"Are you saying what I think you are?" queried Daniel, his eyes wide.

"I …I think so," Jack took a step forward. "I admit that at first you made me nervous then you ...intrigued me. I'd never seen you like that before and in the morning when it had all gone, I knew I wanted it back. I wanted to see that look in your eye; I wanted you to think about me, to care about me like that. To ...want me."

Daniel stepped closer, "Really? You mean that?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh, thank god!" Suddenly Daniel backed away and took his seat on the sofa. "Er, I think you’d better sit down," he indicated one of the chairs, "over there, while I tell you this. Don’t want to risk you wanting to hit me. You have a right to know."

Hitting him! "Daniel?" Jack frowned.

"I have to say this, please just ...just hear me out." Jack heard the tremor in Daniel's voice.

Reluctantly Jack did as he was asked and sat down in the armchair by the fireplace.

"What I've just told you isn't everything. I mean that was all true, there is just ...more." Daniel took a breath and continued, "I woke up in the tent sometime in the middle of the night I guess and I felt strange, light-headed and very hot and I didn't know what was going on. Then I heard movement and I just knew it was you and all at once I was overwhelmed by my feelings for you, feelings I had subjugated for far too long. I heard you muttering, talking about me and then you were talking to me, reassuring me, telling me help was coming. I know I should have opened my eyes, let you know I was all right but for some reason I didn't understand then -- now I realise I was already ...aroused -- I wanted more. Then I felt you touch me with something cool and soothing and suddenly there was nothing I wanted more than to touch you and I...I reached out, opened my eyes and there you were and..." 

Interrupting, Jack retorted in a tight voice, "Wait, you knew? You let me think you were really ill … you…God I sent for Fraiser! But you just..."

"No, no! I was ill when you sent for Janet! And then later, I didn't really understand ...I just ...I couldn't let the opportunity slip by." Daniel's voice was little more than a whisper.

Stomach rebelling and heart pounding, Jack said. "You really fooled me! I was so worried. What the hell did you think you were doing?" 

"Trying to make the rest of my life have meaning," Daniel replied softly.

Jack just stared at him, a slight flush on his face.

"I’m sorry," Daniel said quietly. "I know I shouldn't have done that, I should have said something but I couldn’t go on like this any longer. Wanting you so badly it was killing me not to say anything, not to be able to touch you…." Still Jack said nothing and Daniel realised his gamble had failed. "I’m sorry. I should go. I'll ...leave it to you to decide what you want to do next." 

Daniel got to his feet and grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa he walked towards the door, feeling as if his legs were made of lead, or was that his heart?

Even as he reached out to open the door, Daniel was grabbed roughly and swung around and shoved back against it. 

The archaeologist closed his eyes sure that Jack was going to hit him. He didn't want to see the anger or worse, the disgust in Jack's eyes. He knew he had ruined the most important relationship in his life and he almost welcomed the pain of Jack's anger as a kind of punishment for his stupidity. 

However the blow never came, all he could hear was Jack's heavy breathing and all he could feel was the vice-like grip of Jack's hands on his body, even now sending trails of fire along his nerves.

Cautiously he opened his eyes just as Jack swooped in and took his mouth in a brutal kiss. Daniel gasped in astonishment and Jack took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep inside Daniel's mouth. 

With utter relief and joy beyond belief, Daniel relaxed into Jack's grasp and let the older man do whatever he wanted. He was like a puppet in his hands as Jack ravished his mouth before kissing his neck, nibbling at his shoulder and pulling aside his shirt for better access. With a growl, Jack tore his shirt asunder to get at the skin beneath and Daniel was shaking with reaction.

Unable to be passive any longer, Daniel suddenly grabbed Jack and he pressed himself against the older man, moaning his need as he kissed anywhere he could reach.

"Oh god, Jack, love you, love you so damn much," Daniel murmured against his neck.

Suddenly Jack pulled away and Daniel gasped at the loss, fearing yet again he had said the wrong thing.

"You love me? You really love me?" Jack asked, touched that Daniel had such feelings for him. He had no idea what he could possibly have done to deserve it but he was going to grab it with both hands.

Daniel nodded mutely, staring at Jack for his reaction.

Jack gazed back, smiling as he said softly, "I never knew."

"That I loved you?" Daniel asked in the same low voice, dipping his eyes.

"No, that I loved you." 

Daniel's head snapped up, mouth open and eyes wide with shock until a slow smile graced his features as he said, "I hoped, god you have no idea how much I hoped ... but I never really believed you could care for me like that," he added, a touch of awe in his voice.

"You want me to show you?" Jack grinned.

"Kinda liked your demonstration so far," Daniel replied huskily.

"Yeah? Sweet, but I can do better."

"Really? I do like empirical evidence."

"Bedroom?" Jack smiled.

"Lead the way," Daniel said, giving Jack an exaggerated bow and wave of his hand.

~~~~

The way to Jack's bedroom was littered with discarded shoes and clothes; shirts, pants, boxers, socks. The bedroom door was wide open and the room inside lit only from the light from the hall. Inside shadows danced across the ceiling as the drapes lifted in the slight breeze drifting in from the dark night beyond.

In the centre of the bed Jack lay alongside Daniel, one leg thrown across his lover's legs as his hands drifted over the torso of his new lover, learning every inch of the desirable body as he made his way to his final goal. 

He'd asked Daniel to let him explore; he'd never made love to a man before and admitted he wasn't sure what to do but he was determined to make this as good as he could. Daniel had grinned and told him that if his demonstration by the door was anything to go by he had nothing at all to worry about; that had been damned hot!

Now Daniel trembled at the sensations that washed over him and he stared up into Jack's eyes, held by the love he never thought to see for himself in those deep brown eyes. 

Jack's hands stilled as he stared back at Daniel who lay quiescent under his ministrations. He'd been fascinated by the reactions of Daniel's body as he had explored; the way his nipples reacted to the merest touch, the way he shivered when Jack nibbled along the junction between neck and shoulder. The way he sucked in his stomach muscles when Jack had licked around his navel and when the older man had finally stuck his tongue inside the little hollow, Daniel had moaned low in his throat. 

Somehow Jack hadn't expected him to be so sensitive but it seemed there was no part of his new lover's body that wasn't reactive to his touch and he hadn't yet fondled him on what should be the most sensitive part.

Leaning over to capture Daniel's tempting lips, their eyes never leaving each other, Jack slid his hand down his lover's flank and slowly across to his groin and when he finally brushed his fingers up and down his lover's cock, Daniel closed his eyes and lifted his hips into the caress, moaning into Jack's mouth. Jack had never experienced anything quite as erotic as the feeling of Daniel's breathy moan gusting into his mouth knowing that he made Daniel feel so much. 

Yet, it wasn't enough, not yet. He could give his lover so much more.

Breaking the kiss, Jack glanced down at Daniel whose eyes were closed tight and his breath hitched as Jack continued to stroke his cock. With a smile Jack dipped his head and licked down the younger man's throat and across his shoulder to nibble at the sensitive spot he had found earlier. As he did so he lifted his body and lay over Daniel moving his hand from his lover's cock at the same time. 

The heat and weight of his lover's body settling on him caused Daniel to open his eyes; he loved the feeling that coursed through him, the knowledge that he was wanted, desired. He hadn't known how much he'd liked being held down, yet he knew it was only because he trusted the man doing so. 

Looking down at the silver-haired head of the man he loved as he moved across his upper body, licking and nipping even as he lowered himself groin to groin, Daniel gasped at the delicious sensation as Jack's cock settled alongside his and Jack's movements made them slip and slide against each other.

"God, Jack that feels wonderful," Daniel sighed as, unable to keep still any longer; he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack pulling the older man against him.

Jack's only answer was to press down harder against Daniel and pick up his pace, Daniel lifting his hips, undulating against him.

Jack hissed at Daniel's movements and dropped his head into the hollow of his throat licking and nipping the tender skin there. "Daniel, oh god, Daniel," he breathed.

Arching his back Daniel muttered Jack's name over and over and suddenly with a strength Jack hadn't expected, Daniel rolled them over till the Air Force colonel was underneath and the younger man moved over him with the kind of concentration he lavished on his treasured artefacts. His head was thrown back, his eyes tightly shut as his hands gripped Jack's shoulders and their bodies, sheened in perspiration, slid easily against each other. 

Jack held him tightly staring at the absorbed expression on his lover's face, revelling that he could bring such focus to this remarkable young man.

"That's it Daniel," he murmured, feeling the heat rise in his body and flow through him like a tide, knowing it wouldn't be long now. Sliding his hands down to grasp Daniel's buttocks as they moved against each other, Jack went on, "Come on, Danny, come on."

The feeling of Jack's hands gripping his ass as his fingers danced along Daniel's cleft was the final straw for Daniel and he cried out, "Oh god, Jack! I am, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As he cried out Daniel's head snapped forward and he stared into Jack's eyes lost in the wonder he saw there as he rode the ecstasy roiling through his body. 

Jack was held by the passion in the wide blue eyes, by the flushed face and the lips pressed tightly together as his lover's body shuddered with his release. As the warm semen hit Jack's stomach and chest his own climax raced through him and his seed quickly mixed with Daniel's, just as it should be.

Finally getting his breathing back under control, Jack rolled them on their sides facing each other. He could still feel slight tremors running through Daniel and he, himself, could still feel his heart hammering in his chest. He reached out to caress Daniel's cheek and the younger man opened his eyes and smiled gently at him.

"Wow!" Daniel whispered, rolling closer and planting a quick kiss on Jack's lips.

Smiling Jack said, "That's the best a linguist can come up with?"

"Afraid so, this linguist's brain is fried."

Jack couldn't help the flush of pleasure he felt at hearing that. "Not all back yet myself," he sighed.

"Oh, Jack I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words how it feels to be with you. It's not good enough but all I can say is: I love you." 

Daniel sat up and after a moment he looked down to Jack who was still lying back, looking at his young lover, one hand carelessly caressing his back. Jack knew Daniel enough to know when his wheels were turning, when he had something else to say. Jack wasn't known for his silences but contrary to belief he knew exactly when not to speak.

Finally, Daniel said, "It seems odd now but you know I don't think I could ever have said those three simple words to you if I hadn't foolishly drunk that water."

Jack smiled, "So, you're admitting that by disobeying an order you ended up in my bed?"

"What?"

"Well you gotta admit if you'd come for dinner when I told you to none of this would ever have happened."

Daniel's mouth dropped open and then slowly he closed it and he smiled, "So, I've been right all this time to ignore your orders? You think I should just carry on doing what I want?"

"Only if what you want is to end up in my bed!"

Daniel leaned closer and whispered, "In your heart and then your bed."

 

FIN


End file.
